Are you a Zombie?
by Otakubukai
Summary: When vacation arrived, and Lucy was horrifyingly forced to attend summer classes on the scorching summer days, let's just say it wasn't so bad after all.


Are you a Zombie?

**Are you a Zombie?**

_written by _**Otakubukai**

**Summary**: Boring days were nothing new to Lucy Heartfilia. She always spent her days with nothing but studies in her mind. Lucy never really cared about friends or love. She thought that all they ever were was distraction to her dream – to become a well-known author. It was a small dream, but Lucy worked hard for it.

Then vacation arrived. Her few friends went to other places in Japan, leaving her alone to suffer the scorching heat of summer hell. But when the time came in which she started to go to her summer classes because she was forced to, let's just say that it wasn't so bad, after all.

**Genre**: Romance & Humor

**Rating**: Rated T

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**(****̀_****́)****ᕤ**

**Final notes**

_*The title is inspired by the anime _Sankarea _and _Kore wa Zombie desu ka? _I decided to call this fan fiction _**Are you a Zombie? **_Simply because I want to tell the readers that the protagonist is having a really boring life; college and studies. And when her mother had forced her to attend summer classes when it was her summer break, she met different kinds of people. She had trouble coping with them at first, because she was pretty much of an anti-social, and never wanted to talk to them. But when she was given some time to keep up with their attitude, she had tried to talk to one of them and so on, and so forth._

_*Anyway, it's not that of an intriguing plot, but that's just the summary. The story may confuse some readers at first, but it's alright, nonetheless. The story may be a whole lot interesting than the summary says so. I hope you'll enjoy! I never intended it to be about college life, but I just happened to remember a friend of mine being in college right now, so yeah._

_*I have _no _idea how college life works, since I haven't reached that level yet. If there is any odd stuff here in there, it's just me. Don't mind it. Since I don't know what's going on in universities. I just happen to research some things, that's all._

_*English is not my mother language, so pardon the grammatical errors. For the typos, I'll fix that. I tend to type really fast, you see._

_*This is not proofread or beta-read. It's simply the author's independent works with bad efforts. – Otakubukai_

This fan fiction is dedicated to the readers who are interested! If you don't like it, then it would be better if you leave!

**Enjoy!**

**(****̀_****́)****ᕤ**

**Friday – 10:24 am**

_Apartment 212, Strawberry Street_

"This is boring as hell..." Lucy Heartfilia, 19 years old, and is currently on her 2-months summer break from her 2nd year of college. Lucy never had anything productive to do every single day, and it was already the end of her first week. Staying in her apartment isn't really helping, and hanging out with her friends isn't that much fun anymore, since most of them were in Sapporo or Okinawa enjoying their vacation.

Her four year old white Pomeranian puppy with the odd orange nose – Plue – jumped on her bed, sitting casually beside her almost-dead form. It was 39 degrees Celsius outside, as to what the weatherman had told her. But she thinks that it's probably hotter than 39 degrees. Those darn bastards. The least they could do was tell the exact and sure temperature, then maybe Lucy would have had been enjoying herself with some ice cream right now. But she's just lying on her bed, face down and dehydrating herself to the death.

What had she done to make God punish her like this?

...

Maybe it's that time when she tried to steal a friend's Popsicle? Or maybe when she took a kid's bike when she promised she'd pay him ¥500 after using it, but she never did. Or maybe when Lucy said that she'll help with her Arts project with her group mates, but she never came to her friend's house to finish it. Or maybe that one time when a bitchy woman was looking for her wallet and Lucy decided to help, and she told the security guard that she'll bring the wallet back when she finds it, but when she did, she used it for Arcades and never showed up to the place where the security guard is? Or maybe—

Oh, whatever the reason, God isn't being good to her. Or she isn't really that good of a person. "This is so frustrating." She murmured as Lucy plopped her head on her pillow. "It's scorching from inside the house and out. I can't do anything helpful and the others didn't invite me to Sapporo... and I don't have enough money to fly to Sapporo. This sucks..." Lucy whimpered and took Plue near her body, hugging him to her blessed bosom.

Lucy frowned and took her remote control, switching the television in her bedroom on. Her least favorite show of all time – Love Hina – was airing on the local Anime channel. It's not like she _hates _Love Hina. It's just her _least favorite _show. Why? Well, the protagonist is a nerd loser with glasses and became the new manager of an _all-girls _dormitory and had a harem of girls. And on the first episode, the female protagonist actually pulled on his D, thinking that it was her other female friend in the hot springs. It made Lucy shiver in fear. You see, it's a really awkward show and really difficult to explain.

"What episode is this...?" Lucy glared at the TV and scowled bitterly. The opening song was playing and Lucy started to stroke Plue's back.

_On the roof looking up at the sky, the sunlight is beautiful__  
Looking up to the sky, my whole body fills with energy._

_That's so wonderful! Just being alive!__  
Let's never stop or give up._

Lucy stared at the TV screen in boredom. _This is pure shit. _Lucy mused to herself; uncomfortable contortions of her face were really getting her.

_Say goodbye to the confusion of yesterday__  
These feelings are bubbling up and boiling over__  
No matter how many times they come back, these flowers will bloom__  
Memories are always a sweet place to retreat__  
But if you break from them, you can live for tomorrow__  
A blessed time has arrived, so reach out your hands._

_This lovely and gentle skin, these hands have not yet reached__  
if I close my eyes this image expands a fascinating seed._

_That's so wonderful! Just being alive!__  
Let's never stop, I want to see how it was before_

_Hectic days continue, anywhere__  
going back and forth between heaven and hell__  
No matter how many times they come back, these flowers will bloom__  
Run, run until you hold_—

Lucy had turned off the television. She groaned and threw the remote control somewhere in her room and crashed her head on the pillow once again. Even television shows are getting to her nerves. Lucy stared at her side.

It was silent for a whole five minutes, only the chattering sounds people were making outside the street were heard and some birds chirping. How can they have so much energy on such a hot day? And they even bothered to go out.

The blonde's air conditioner just _had _to be broken, on the wrong time, the wrong_est_—nonexistent word but it tells how frustrated she is—time yet, and she didn't even know _how _it happened. She had called the repair technician four days ago, and he never came. Lucy knew to never trust repairmen. She thought that she could use her fan, but she remembered that Plue had broken it by pushing it down the stairs to her apartment the other day. It kind of detonated itself. Lucy never gave Plue dog food for the whole afternoon.

Then, in an instant, Lucy's phone started to ring loudly, a Japanese song playing. Lucy attempted to sit up on her bed, and had to actually put a whole lot of effort to carry herself so she could climb out of the bed. Ugh. Why did her phone have to be so far away from her, anyway? Lucy groaned in a complaining tone, and walked so slowly to her phone, the song blaring out Japanese words. It was a Scream-o, and Lucy had said that she made it her ringtone so she could wake up and answer it immediately. But this time, Lucy's not really in her best mood, and she had to zombie-walk to her study table – where her phone is vibrating wildly on.

By the time she was one step away from the table, the ringing stopped.

Her ringtone stopped playing.

...

**...**

…

_**What?**_

Oh no. Did it just hang up on her? Oh no. This is the worst thing that has ever happened. THAT SHITHEAD IS REALLY GOING TO REGRET IT.

Lucy glared viciously at her iPhone, and reached for it, her hand shaking in pure rage. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn youuuuuu." She growled dangerously, her face dark from anger. Who the heck is this idiot that actually hung up on her when she is on her way on answering her phone?! With all her effort, no less! She did it with her hard work that she _has_ to get paid $50 for that.

When Lucy grabbed her phone, she unlocked her lock screen, and there, it says, **Missed Call from '**_**MOM**_**'**—oh yeah, just _had _to emphasize it. _**MOM**_. Lucy's eyes widened in pure fear as the hand holding her phone trembled. _Mom? _

Oops.

Oh no.

I'm so sorry, mom.

I just ignored your call.

Oh god. Oh dear god.

If Lucy never answered a call from her _mom_, she's dead. If her _mom _miscalled her, Lucy's dead. Even when her _mom _isn't with her right now, she's still dead. Lucy stared at her wall full of pinned papers with eyes filled with horror. This is the _third _time it happened in her whole life. The first time was the worst thing she ever experienced. And now, she didn't know if she could feel it again. It felt so numb. The second time was a whole lot more worse than the first one. Now what? "Mom..." She muttered, cold sweat ran down her face. She's in _big _trouble. She woke up from her trance, after a few moments later.

Her hands fumbled with her phone, and her face was sweating nonstop. She stared at her screen and gulped loudly. "W-W-W-What am I doing?! I've _gotta _call her back!—" Lucy stammered nervously, her palms wet and her mouth quivering. Then she realized something. "B-B-B-But she'll kill me!" She told herself. "Oh, what are you doing, Lucy?! Call her back if you want to live!" Lucy scolded herself again, as if she's talking to another person.

It made Lucy _wild_ – not in a good way, but in a _bad _**really bad **way.

Please spare my life.

Lucy immediately went to her Dial, and pressed on her mom's phone number. Lucy gulped. Her thumb pointed on the "Call" sign. She hesitated for a moment. _I'm not sure if I'm ready for this..._ Lucy thought. When Lucy's thumb was a centimeter away from her screen, her phone started to ring loudly. Again. The J-pop song started to play, and Lucy screeched in shock and accidentally let go of her phone, making it drop loudly on the wooden floor. "KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lucy freaked out and fell on her bum, dragging herself away from her phone. Her shriek made Plue wake up from his peaceful slumber. Plue pretty much rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed, trotting out the room.

Lucy held her chest as she breathed heavily, under her eyes were creases. _That scared the living shit out of me! _She thought, her eyes narrowing.

And she remembered her phone... Her eyes immediately widened, her face read panic. "MY PHONE!" She instantly scrambled to her phone, nearly tripping over her tote bag that's on the floor. Lucy jumped to the iPhone, but unfortunately, the phone was just beside the leg of her table, and she happened to put too much force than she'd expected, so her head hit the table's leg _hard_, making the things on the table fall on the floor and to her.

Poor Lucy.

"Ugh..." Lucy groaned, wincing once more as a notebook fell on her head. She looked at her phone, and pressed the Home button of her iPhone. But nothing happened. Lucy raised a brow at the Smartphone and frowned. She pressed the button again. Again, nothing.

_Eh?_

Lucy shook her phone. There was some kind of spark. What the—? Lucy tried to turn it on, but it didn't. Just pitch black. There was no silver apple that showed up. There was no light. All the screen showed was... _black_.

Lucy's face lost its color in an instant, her eyes widening that her eyeballs were almost popping out. What the?

It died. And someone was even calling her! Most probably... it was her **mom**.

"Oh, _come on_!" Lucy whined, her face full of frustration and stress. "Mom is gonna kill me!" Lucy cried, making a tantrum on her bedroom floor.

"Oh God, please save me! Spare my life! I still have college to think about! And I don't even have a love life yet!" Lucy went to her knees and stared at her ceiling, praying and rocking herself back and forth, as if she's trying to comfort herself. Well, she's having a problem and that's all she could do.

She started whispering small prayers and her voice was shaky. "What the hell are you doing?" Some other voice had said.

Lucy's eyes shot open. She stared at the ceiling. _Huh? Was that God? _Lucy gulped and started to crawl around her room, her head facing upwards. "What? Are you answering my prayers?!" Her face lit up. But didn't that random voice say _what the __**hell**_? But whatever! Because God is going to save her life!

"No. What are you even talking about? You're getting out of your mind." That voice had said in an irritated voice. Where the heck is that voice coming from?

Lucy looked around on the ceiling, and looked on her sides. No one. _I think I'm getting insane. _Lucy thought, furrowing her eyebrows together. Is someone even daring to haunt her?

Her brown eyes widened at the idea. _THERE'S A GHOST!_ She's so gonna freak out. And that's right now.

...

Take a deep breath.

...

Opening her mouth, she was about to yell her fear, but before she could, the same low tone of a voice spoke again. "I'm right behind you, you idiot."

Lucy blinked, and raised her eyebrow. Huh? She turned around, and she saw a man with spiky blonde hair and a lightning bolt-shaped scar running across his right eye. His scar astounded her. Lucy's eyes widened. "What the heck happened to your eye?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock, her eyes staring at the scar. The man scowled and approached Lucy. It made Lucy sweat.

"Seriously? There's a random guy that you have no idea who he is that came into your apartment, and the first thing you do is react to my scar? What a weirdo." He chuckled and crouched down to where Lucy was sitting. Lucy gulped in panic. What's going to happen next?

The strange guy smirked viciously, his face leaning closer to hers. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, not knowing what to do. "You should watch out for your life at times like this..." He snickered and their noses were almost touching. Lucy snapped.

Lucy slapped the guy hard on the face, and gave him a good kick in the stomach. He groaned in pain and held his stomach, his face wincing. Lucy's eyes were angry, and her cheeks screamed embarrassment. "What the hell do you think you're doing, harassing me all of a sudden?" She yelled, gritting her teeth as she cracked her knuckles. The guy opened an eye and he started laughing. It made Lucy furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"I was just playing around." He rubbed his red cheek and shook his head. He stood up and wiped his hands on his clothes. Come to think of it, he was wearing the famous Fairy Tail University uniform. Fairy Tail University was Lucy's dream college university, but it happened to be that there were no more slots left to enroll in, sadly. _What is he doing here? _Lucy mused, raising a brow at him. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Anyway, I'm Laxus Dreyar, and I'm currently a 4th year college student in FTU – Fairy Tail University. I'm 21 years old and I'm in the Business Degree. And I graduated High School in the United States," He had introduced himself. Lucy stared at him in confusion.

"That still doesn't explain the fact that you barged in my apartment. Besides, I don't really care about your personal life." Lucy deadpanned at him, and he grimaced. "I'm not done talking, Blondie." Lucy shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. She's pretty used to being called Blondie. 'Sides, what's there in _Blondie _to get offended about?

Laxus shook his head and continued talking. "The founder of FTU – Mavis Vermillion – talked to the dean of my university, Makarov Dreyar. He told me that I had to get _you _to attend the summer classes of the university. What degree are you taking, anyway?" He casually asked, his face was passive. Lucy blinked at him and answered.

"Fine Arts," She said and paused. "With a perfect GPA." Lucy boasted, smirking proudly. Laxus laughed and bonked her head with his hand.

"No need to be proud, Blondie. I got a perfect GPA, too. Well, almost." He chuckled. Lucy swatted his hand away. "Anyway, what do you say, hmm?" Laxus taunted, sitting on her swivel chair as he placed his hands behind his head.

Lucy stood frozen. "Um, what were we talking about again?" She chuckled, scratching her cheek awkwardly with her hand.

Laxus sighed and rolled his eyes. "The founder, Mavis Vermillion, talked to the dean of my university. And he asked me to get _you _to attend summer class in FTU. That clear?" He tilted his head to the side. Lucy blinked at him dully.

"Come again?" Lucy's right eye twitched. Laxus groaned and stood up, poking Lucy's forehead with his finger.

"Mavis wants you to attend **summer classes **in the university!" He yelled at her face, making sure to emphasize the _summer classes_' part.

Lucy's eyes widened for the nth time that day. Her mouth opened widely in disbelief. The color in her face drained in an instant. "S-S-S-S-Summer... c-c-cla-cla-classes?" Lucy stammered, her eyes spinning. Laxus stared at her weirdly.

"...uh, yeah. Summer classes." He slowly stated, backing away step by step.

Lucy looked down on her feet. Her bangs hiding her face. "A-A-A-At-t-t-t-t-tend s-s-s-summer cl-cl-cl-cl-classes?" She shakily sputtered, her whole body shook. Laxus watched her.

"Exactly."

Lucy looked up, her eyes filled with fear and horror, and her mouth formed an awkward yet forced smile. "W-W-W-W-W-When?" Her whole face was twitching uncontrollably, it scared Laxus.

He was quiet for awhile, and he spoke. "If you want to, then you could start now..?" He said in a question, quite unsure with his reply. Then that was when he thought that it was a really bad idea. Because Lucy Heartfilia had already fainted before she could say one more word. Her world had turned black.

**(****̀_****́)****ᕤ**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

"...ugh."

I woke up from my sleep. Err... "_sleep_." Since I fainted from what that Laxus guy told me.

It seemed that I was in an infirmary. But it didn't look like _my _university's infirmary. It looked unfamiliar, and all I could see is white. Everything was white; the beds, the wall, the floor, the tables, the chairs, heck, even the doors were white! And moreover, no windows!

Then I saw on my right, is a chair with a blue blazer on it, which is obviously the size of a guy. And I saw that the school's logo was imprinted on the chest pocket of the blazer. I leaned a bit closer, and I saw the sign of **Fairy Tail**. Haha. No, what the heck? Did that Laxus guy bring me here? FTU was like, a five blocks away from my apartment! Well, it wasn't that far, but still!

...what am I doing here, anyway?

Everything Laxus told me dawned up on me.

"_The founder, Mavis Vermillion, talked to the dean of my university. And he asked me to get you to attend summer class in FTU. That clear?"_

"_Mavis wants you to attend __**summer classes **__in the university!"_

Are they crazy? There's no possible way that I'm gonna attend those stupid summer classes. I've already taken advanced classes when I was in high school! Of course, there'd be no problem for me to survive in college. Well, except in Physics. Physics is the worst.

Anyway, I'm not going to attend summer classes. Besides, I _don't _study in FTU. First of all, I'm in the Saikyoudai (**1**) university where the Japan's All-Star football players are in. They even have well-trained teachers and professors there, I'll admit. I take Fine Arts, and I've been having a really good life. Even though I just have a few friends there, I still maintain my GPA. I'm not really doing well with group works, unfortunately. Second, I never even bothered to attend summer classes ever since then. I stopped on my first year in senior high, because I thought that it was such a hassle. I've had advanced classes already, and then I'm going to summer class? Ha, they wish. Third, the students in FTU are so weird. I mean, like, when I was watching the local news, it showed that a student from FTU practically destroyed a convenience store while he was doing an errand.

Seriously, doing a simple chore and you end up ruining everything. That isn't even normal. I bet no one in FTU is, anyway.

All in all, I'm not going. And that is the most absolute ultimate decision.

The door of the infirmary opened without my notice. A person went inside, and it was a guy. Yes, _it_. I addressed a person as an 'it'. "Ah, you're awake." A voice had said. It was _Laxus_'s voice. I grunted in response.

"Not in a good mood, aren't we?" He had chuckled, walking towards the seat where the blazer was resting on. I rolled my eyes and sat up on the bed.

"...maybe." I managed to say in a tired voice. "What time is it?" I cautiously asked, dragging my eyes to him. Laxus raised a brow at me. He checked the expensive watch that was on his wrist, and shrugged his shoulders.

"3:20 in the afternoon." He rested his head on his hand, his elbow on his knee. "Why?" He raised a blonde brow at me. I shook my head and sighed, "It's nothing, really. Just remembered that I have to give my dog a treat." I lied back down on the pillow, finding it soft and comforting.

Laxus nodded his head in understanding and took a medium-sized box from under the bed. I watched him open it. Then, I saw a white tuft of fur coming out of it. _Eh?_ And a whimper that sounded like a dog's. My eyes widened in surprise and my body shot up. Laxus was grinning at the thing in the box, and placed the box on the bed. And a white dog with a rare orange nose jumped out of it and to me. "Plue?!" I exclaimed as he tackled me back to the bed. "What are you doing here?" I ruffled Plue's head, and he barked back, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his tail wagging happily. I laughed.

"I brought him here, too. He was biting on my leg when I was carrying you all the way to the university." Laxus explained, crossing his arms. I stared at him and back to Plue, who curled up and snuggled on my arms. It made me laugh once more. He is just so cute!

"Why here...?" I asked him, my mouth turning into a frown in an instant. Laxus shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Oh, nothing. Just thought that it's going to be an easier way to help you enroll for summer classes..."

My eyebrow twitched at that. "I'm _not _going to attend summer classes! I'd rather enjoy my vacation in my apartment!" I squint my eyes in frustration and stuck my tongue out of him. I know this is too childish, and I'm going to regret it later. "Can't you understand my pain?!" I said dramatically, my eyebrows frowning. I heard him snigger.

"Oh yeah? I hate studying, myself, but I end up getting forced to summer classes. It was a _real _drag, and yes, I could actually understand your pain. But there's no escaping, little lady. Besides, I already called the founder and the Dean of my university here. I think they're on their way." Laxus said in a wondering tone, but at the same time, it was mocking me. I glared at him and looked away. He's an ass, I know it.

"...mmph. I don't even care about your personal life... _aho_." I pursed my lips together, crossing my arms. I heard Laxus hiss at me.

The door creaked open, and I heard shoes clacking on the floor. Laxus and I looked up, and I saw a short girl with long curly hair, and a shorter man measured of barely a meter went inside the infirmary. "Ah, Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail U!" the girl announced happily, taking a seat on the bed. The shorter man just stood beside Laxus. I blinked at the girl, perplexed.

She gave me a silly laugh. "Oh, that's right! I have to introduce myself! I'm Mavis Vermillion, the founder of FTU! You could call me Mavis, or First!" She gave me her hand, and I gave it a subtle shake. So _this _is the founder of FTU? She's like a child! Or maybe, she _is _a child! Probably she's around nine or ten years old. How could she be the owner of the prestigious university Fairy Tail?

"...First?" I questioned, confused.

Mavis nodded her head like a child. "Yup, that's right! It's short for First Master!" _First Master?_ I thought. I looked at Laxus.

And Laxus looked at me. He seemed to know what I meant, and started to talk. "I know, the founder looks like a child. But don't be deceived. She's around 30 years old or something. I didn't believe it at first, either. I mean, a 30 year old looking like an eight year old little monster, it's unbelievable."—"HEY!"—"But when I was in FTU for a few years, I understood. Anyway, about the Master thing, we call the Deans and the founder in this college the **Masters**. Mavis is the First Master, and Purehito – the dean of the Science & Technology and Communications degree – is the Second Master. The Third Master is this old man here, he's my grandfather. He's Makarov Dreyar, and he's the dean of Business degree. The Fourth Master is Gildarts Clive; he's the dean of Fine Arts. And then there's Porlyusica – the dean of Medicine – she's the Fifth Master (**2**). For the other deans, such as in Physical Education and stuff, we call them by their names or with the honorific –sensei. You could call the other Masters by their names, too; depends on you. But, mind you that the five Masters are the highest positions in school. But they wouldn't mind being called by their first names." Laxus finished his explanation, and my mouth formed an 'o' shape. That's interesting... kind of.

"Uh, right." I nodded my head in understanding, staring at the First. "Anyway, why do I have to attend the summer classes here?" I asked right away. I _really _need to know why, or else I might lose my mind. "I can just study in my own university, y'know."

Mavis beamed at me, and shook my hand again. "Your mother, Layla Heartfilia, called me! She told me to let you attend summer classes here in FTU, and if you won't, she said she'd kill you!" She giggled and my eyes widened. So _that's _it?

Oh great. Why, mom? How could you do this to me? Why are you letting me transfer? Please stop letting me suffer.

_Plop._

Gosh.

...I fainted again. For the second time that day, I had a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Thanks a lot, mom. I might die already.

**(****̀_****́)****ᕤ**

**Saikyoudai **(**1**) – it's the university from Eyeshield 21 where Hiruma and the others are in. If you read E-21, maybe you'll understand or find it familiar. I don't own Eyeshield 21.

**Porlyusica, Fifth Master? **(**2**) – I can't think of anything else, okay?

**Chapter Note** – _Finally, it's done! It turned out long. Sorry about that. It reached 11 pages and 4k+ words. I guess I got carried away. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I did making it. Next chapter will be probably out some other time. But I'm already working on chapter two. So maybe it'll be updated sooner. But it'll turn out shorter...or longer, you know? I'm getting a bit lazy. Sorry about that. Hmm. Anyway, the pairings are still being decided. But it depends on the flow of the story. –Laugh– Mind you that it won't be a Laxus/Lucy AU fan fiction. But there will be moments, of course. I don't know if you're gonna take the moments seriously, but it really depends on how the story works. I never really worked on the plot. Also, I am having school issues! And failing grades! So, slower updates mean that I am stuDYING! HARD._

_Okay, long note! Too much claptrap!_

_Pardon if there are any types of grammatical errors! __I appreciate feedbacks! Constructive criticisms are welcome, as well! No flames, please! Thank you very much!_

† **Otakuвukai †**


End file.
